Transformers Prime Payback
by zzdragon
Summary: What if Megatron had a daughter who was kill by a Autobot and that is heading to Earth but what he don't know is that the Autobot didn't come alone and some one he thought to be dead is come back to get her sister.


Ch 1 Two New Friends Join The Team!

A battle in deep space on a asteroid in the asteroid belt two Autobots a uncle and a nephew face off against a Decepticon couple as the battle end as the two decepticons retreat to the ship they have land on the asteroid and they after take off away the Autobots the Bots can take a little rest before go to their new home Earth and their new team.

"So uncle who are this old friends of the family?" the nephew said.

"Skywing them's names are Bulkhead and Wheeljack they with your dad was a members of the Wreckers and Ratchet is one of your grandfather old friends and they don't know that we are coming for now I will try to tail them we are coming and to join team Prime." the uncle said.

"What but uncle Starblast that why we are comeing out all of this way for just to join and we have no idea what decepticons is on that planet and you wante us to join team Prime and for what?" Skywing said in anger.

"You are wrong Skywing...i know Megatron and Airachnid is on that planet and she will know where is her's sister is at." Starblast said with a deadlie look on his face.

"Now you are talking uncle so call up them and i am look forward to help them take down some decepti-punks." Skywing said with a smile.

"I will but why are the two of them coming to Earth as well but for now who cares, she will come for Airachnid and if her & Airachnid is still alive we will take down two cons and a monster." Starblast thought looking into space.

On Earth in the Nemesis in Megatron's private quarters Megatron thinking of his past thoughts of his life in the war that he started himself it was in the time that Optimus Prime was begnning the evacuating of the Autobots from Cybertron mean time in Kaon the Decepticon capital city Megatron is talking to Starscream.

"Starscream how is the operation come along?" Megatron said.

"It's is come along as plan lord Megatron." Starscream said.

"How along is it?" Megatron said as he get ready to blast Starscream.

"The double agent have informe me she have 85% of the Iacon data base download she will get all by the next solar cycle but she come cross some information that Cybertron will not have Autobots on it no more!" Starscream said in fear

"What do you mean?"Megatron ask Starscream with a look of confused.

"The Autobots are evacuating to other parts of universe and that mean Cybertron will be rule by the Decepticons and you lord Megatron will rule the Decepticons. Starscream said with a hopeful look on his face.

"I do not believe that Optimus would evacuat his soldiers off the planet with out knowing of our operations." Megatron said with his back turn to Starscream.

"So what are your orders?"Starscream ask Megatron with a confuse look on his face.

"Tell Soundwave to send Brawl, Battletrap and Lugnut with a fleet of vehicons jets and have them attack Metroplex."Megatron order Starscream.

"Why that Autobot City lord Megatron?" ask Starscream.

"Because the commander that is there."Megatron said.

"who is this commander?" ask Starscream.

"Kup i am sure that he will know about what Prime is planing."Megatron said.

"Oh no need for that we have find this Autobot spy."Starscream said with a grinn on his face.

Starscream was pointing to a blue and yellow bot from the look of him he was blasted two times before they have brought him to Megatron as he look up to Megatron's face he said "Do what you like to make me talk but nothing will work, Primus will make you pay for this war you have started for no good reason." after what he say the two vehicons drop the Autobot spy on the floor then Starscream started to tale Megatron what he have on the spy.

"This spy you see before you is know as Punch his abilities is like our Makeshift but his are different from Makeshift's he can change his vehicle mode and he was trying to warn Optimus Prime about our spies with in the Autobots we only have two that is still online but we only need to worry about the double agent but for now you want a word with him."Starscream said then step aside.

"Lord Megatron you are needed at the command deck!"a voice called to him

Then Megatron was smap out of his thoughts by Dreadwing calling him to the command deck as he got up heading to the command deck he thought about at time 'the fell of Metroplex why did I thought about that accursed day the battle that I lost her.' then he walk in the command deck seen that Dreadwing and Soundwave look at a monitor"Lord Megatron Soundwave have founed four enery singels the fisrt two are Decepticons but we don't have them on the data base." Dreadwing said. Megatron look at both Dreadwing and Soundwave."This is why have call me here?" Megatron ask."No the other two is why we call you my lord the one on the right side I know as Starblast."Megatron eyes wide the bot who he want to offline for take one femm that was his most treasure and now he have hate all autobots but here are two that he hate more then Starscream and now they are both here on Earth his old friend Optimus Prime and now mech he will see offline now he have both."**LOCK ON STARBLAST LOCATION I WILL SEE THAT HE JOIN THE WELL OF ALLSPARK.**"Megatron shouted."Yes Lord Megatron it will be good to see an ex-comrade do you want me to destroy him for you?"Dreadwing was cut off by the look in Megatron's eyes but what really shock him was."No I will."Megatron said.

In the Autobots base seven Autobots was look at a computer screen for three of them can't believe what they are see but three humans are confuse about what is on the screen.

"So Bulkhead who are this guys here?"ask a teenage girl.

The big green autobot turn now know as Bulkhead to the human girl"Miko they are Starblast and his nephew Skywing."

"Then why just three of you look both shock and scared about some thing?"a teenage boy ask.

"Jack I know why me and Bulky here are but for the doc bot I have no idea."a white mech with red & green streaks said then the other white mech turn away from the screen to the rest of Autobots & three human kid.

"I'm afraid of why they are coming here and of Megatron's fury." the medbot said.

"Why is that Ratchet what did they do to Megatron that he be so mad at them?"ask a boy around the age of 8

"To answer your's quetion Raphael Starblast offlined Megatron's daughter!"Ratchet telled them


End file.
